Carry Me Home Tonight
by skysplits19
Summary: With Shingyouji's grandmother's birthday he had no choice but to see his parents this time he is with Misu what can happen if the truth would be revealed.. MisuxShin oneshot


**NOTES: **When I was doing this I was thinking what If baby Shin come out to his parents and seeing Misu being his lover, so I take time then watched a drama series where I got an idea but of course i put it on there own perspective, so I mixed all the words then come up with this, I don;t know how to really ensemble this coming out but I tried to do the effort. So I come up with these tghough maybe if I realize I hate this I might end up deleting this just in case.

**TO JUNE: **I am falling in love with Obaa-chan again ^^

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI NOR THE PAIR JUST THE IDEA AND BTW THANKS QUINN FABRAY YOUR LINES IN EPISODE BALLAD STRUCK ME**

* * *

"Sir I'll take those." As Shingyouji look happily on the boquet of flowers he had bought, he gave the man his money and hurriedly went home. As he enters the house Misu is greeting two bags ready.

"What time are we leaving?"

"We?" Shingyouji surprisingly ask his lover.

"Yes, we thinking how many times you told me not to come with you I made up my mind we will be living."

"Eh?"

"I guess it's time for me to meet your parents right?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, you'll just be embarrassed seeing them quarrel all the time."

"Don't worry I'll be there not for them but for you and obaa-chan's birthday."

"But we'll travel by bus and that's a two hour travel, you will just be tired."

"We already done going there before why not now?"

"Because my parents are there, if only for my grandma I shouldn't have been going right now."

"Come on, I promise I'll behave the ok?" Misu caress his lover's face.

"Mou Arata-san, let's just go."

At the bus, Shingyouji can't help but feel quiet, he does not feel excited seeing his parents again especially in an special occasion, being in an almost broken home, he feels hatred for both of them, Misu seeing his lover uneasy, comforts him until he had drifted in to sleep while waiting for their destination. After two hours they finally arrived and went straight to the place he hates the most his own home.

As they arrived there it was Shingyouji's grandmother who welcomed them, and as usual he saw the scene he had been trying to avoid the fight of his parents. Shingyouji feeling disgusted seeing how his two idiotic parents will ruin a very special occasion.

"Do you really enjoy that woman's company?" It was his mother shouting at his father.

"I told you she was just a business partner."

"And a sexual partner?" His mother added.

"You know what that is your problem; every woman that becomes close to me you will always think those dirty things." His father exclaimed.

"Because you do dirty things!"

"This is the reason why I want this divorce to finalize so that I'll have my peace of mind."

"You just can't wait to publicly cling to that woman."

Shingyouji, wants to go out already as Misu grabbed and stopped him, his grandmother apologize to him making him witness the whole scene.

"Ehem" Shingyouji finally get the attention of his parents.

"Kanemitsu, I was glad to see you." His mother walks towards her to greet his son.

Shingyouji shoved his mother, "This is the way you will welcome me, if not only for obaa-chan I shouldn't have been here." Shingyouji coldly tell his mother.

"Kanemitsu how rude of you to answer to your mother like that."

"Oh father, you would still think of that after I saw everything." Shingyouji looked at his father with much anger in his eyes.

"This is my birthday; can we all be in peace for once? We may not know this could be the last birthday I would have." His grandmother stopped the argument.

"Oh you brought someone with you?" His mother ask him.

"Misu-Arata desu nice to meet you ma'am." Misu bowed to the older woman.

"Good thing you visited me Misu-kun, I thought my Kanemitsu here will be going alone." his grandmother smiled.

"Almost obaa-chan, by the Shingyouji bought these for you he knows it's your favorite flowers and these are from me." Misu handed there gifts to his lover's grandma.

"Why always Misu-kun never cease to please me."

Misu smiled and he walked with Shingyouji and they continue with the celebration, due to the elder's request the couple decided to subside for now on their quarrel though Shingyouji's father feel uncomfortable upon seeing the closeness of his son and Misu he knows something is wrong.

As the young man's mother set the table, Misu sat beside Shingyouji his father at the middle, his grandmother and his mother sit together and they began eating.

"So how long did you know Kanemitsu." Mr. Shingyouji asked

"Four years since high school back in Shidou," Misu politely answered.

"He was my sempai in high school a—and my roommate now in college." Shingyouji interrupted.

"With a refine guy like you living with my son, is that really your relation to each other?"

"Are you embarrassing your son right now?" His grandmother reprimanded the man

"He is a good companion actually sir, more like giving me a peace of mind when I am with him."

"Hope he does not give you hard time till now." Shingyouji's father answer back.

"Maybe but it's more than that mades me love him."

Upon that respond Shingyouji's father was in shocked, his grandmother smiled, his mother is not showing any reaction at all. Misu look at his lover's father not showing any fear, Shingyouji look down because now everything is revealed and with that his father stand up and points his finger at Misu.

"You get out of this house!"

"Father – can't we talk about this? Arata-san is a good guy...he loves me." Shingyouji defending his lover.

"You, too" his father looked at him with disgust.

"What? You can't do that; he didn't do anything wrong! Please, Kana…" Looking at her daughter-in-law

His mother only remained quiet and do not speak a word of what the elder woman told her.

"You knew mother? And you too?" His father looking surpise at them.

"I already knew about this I know you do too Kana." Looking at Shingyouji's mother.

" I – no, he didn't tell me anything." His mother denied.

Shingyouji was almost furious at the setting on the dining area, Misu hold his hand assuring him everything will be ok.

"Don't bother grandma. If she wanted to do something, she would've done when she found out that I was like this, about Arata-san and me." Shingyouji goes near his grandma.

"I—I'm sorry I did not knew anything about this, about Kanemitsu being…"

"But you knew. And I _needed_ you. I needed my mom! And you were so scared about what he would do, if he found out that I was with a man So you just pushed it aside, like we do with every other bad feeling in this house. If you don't talk about it, it doesn't exist..."

"No, do _not_ turn this on us! _You_ are the disappointment here!" His father giving his son a disgusting look.

"Why? Because I'm not the boy you expected? Because I made a mistake? How about you two quarreling in front of me for many years do you know how I feel about that!" Shingyouji started to break down now crying to his father.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you at all" His father looks at him from head to foot.

"I'm your son who had loved you. And I know this must be really hard for you, but I just need my father to hold me, and tell me it's going to be okay. I can get through all this!"

With that Shingyouji walked out of his home shedding his tears, Misu followed his lover but apologize to the elder woman and even he is angry with his lover's parents he bowed to him in respect. Misu looked for his lover and finally found him in a tree crying, as Misu approach him he breakdown in tears clutching his hand while Misu hugged him tighter.

Suddenly they have been spotted by his grandmother and he comforts his grandson, she feel so sad seeing how his two parents turned their back on their son.

"I am so sorry I should have not invited them if this is the way you would feel."

"It's ok obaa-chan, I expected this to happen." He looks at Misu and apologized to him.

"It's ok we did not need them anyway." Misu told his lover. "I am sorry obaa-chan seems like I ruined your birthday.

"It's alright they are the one who insist for me to go there and celebrate my birthday, reasoning they want to see you after missing your graduation in Shidou. Why don't we all go to my house its more comforting there." His grandmother suggested.

His grandmother handed them tea to drink and she left Misu and Shingyouji alone, the young man look around at his grandparent's house and reminisce during the time when his grandfather is still alive.

"I miss ojii-chan. The smell of his shampoo. The way I could always convince him to read for me another book. When you love some like I loved him they're a part of you it's like you're attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away you are you can always feel them and now every time I reach for that tether I know there's no one on the other end and I feel like I'm falling into nothingness and then I remember him. I remember a life lead with no enemies, no resentments, no regrets and I'm inspired to get up out of bed and go on. I miss my ojii-chan so much it feels like piece of me has been ripped off. Just one more time I want to hold him. Just ten more seconds— is that too much to ask? For ten more seconds to hold him? But I can't and I won't and the only thing keeping me from being swallowed whole by sadness is that ojii-chan would kill me if I did. So for now I'm just going to miss himI have always missed him." Shingyouji smiled remembering his grandpa comforting him.

"You must not forget you also have me." Ruffling his lover's hair "So what does it feels like when you had lost him?"

"On the day of my grandfather's funeral, when they were lowering his body into the ground, I was crying. I mean that was it. It was the last time I was ever going to see him. And I remember I looked up my grandma, and I just wanted to her to say something, just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. And she just took my hand and squeezed it and I just knowing that those hands here to take care of me, that was enough. You both are enough for me." Shingyouji leaned on Misu's shoulder.

" I'm sorry about the today, I should have break things to them gently. It wasn't about me, it was about you, and it was nice. I don't believe in forever , but I believe in you. And I believe in us. I want to tell you that. I'm not going anywhere."

"Arata-san."

"Baka"

"Hey tell me what do you think of me before?" Shingyouji asked his lover.

"I mean when we first met I thought you were intimidating, and that you talk way more than you should. I even looked under my bed to see if you were hiding there." Suddenly he saw Shingyouji upset by his statement. "But then I enjoyed seeing you always following me or showing around. I don't know how to explain it, but it touched me... here, as he put his hand on his heart."

"Arata-san suki desu" Misu leaned to his love and give him a kiss which he return more romantically.

The next day they decided to return to Tokyo bidding his grandmother goodbye, the elder woman reminds Misu to always take care of his grandson who in returned Misu agreed. At the bus Shingyouji was in deep thought without his parents now to support he decided to work part time to support his studies and help his lover paying the rent in their place.

"Life only really has one beginning and one end, and the rest is just a whole lot of middle." Shingyouji told his lover.

"Who cares what happens when we get there, when the getting-there has been so much fun, we still have our friends and your grandma so I think we can get through all this."

"I am excited Arata-san to return to our place, our home."

Misu pulled his lover to be close to him, wanting to let the Shingyouji feel he will never be alone in all the things he will go through. Shingyouji decided to forget what his parents had done to him, he was happy it was over now there is no reason to feel the burden of choosing between the two of them.

_I have no idea before what I'm doing. Entering Shidou, I look around and everyone knows where they're headed or at least what they want. I was lost. It's like I can't even remember who I am anymore. Thanks to Arata-san Now I remember why I was here, being with him finding my own happiness._

* * *

**_THER GOES MY ONE SHOT REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED JUST DON;T LEAVE RUDE AND NASTY ONES FOR HATERS JUST DON;T READ IT IF YOU DON;T WANT IT I WRITE JUST FOR FUN AND FOR THE PAIR'S FANS THANK YOU!_**


End file.
